


A Split Second Decision

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a bastard, Aziraphale is adorable, Cringing Demon, M/M, Post Oral Sex Talk, Puns in Bed, Semantics Matter, Smartass Angel, The Author Apologizes, puns, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A silly conversation after sexytime.This is also part of theDrunk Storytime with Quefishseries :D
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 40
Kudos: 154





	A Split Second Decision

**One year, three months, three weeks, four days, seventeen hours, six minutes, twenty-nine seconds from the decision to become physically intimate**

Aziraphale sat back on his heels, a smug crinkle around his eyes, lightly wiping his lips with a cloth. He smiled up at Crowley, who looked dazed with a blissed out grin.

"Hot damn, Angel. You give a mean blowjob."

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it, my dear, but such a crude name for it. If you please-"

"Wait, was this-"

"I'd much prefer-"

"No. Nononono-"

"If you called it-"

"Oral? How about oral?!"

" _Fell_ -atio." Aziraphale gave a self-satisfied wiggle as he smirked at the cringing demon. 

Crowley flopped back on the bed, having worked himself up to a sitting position while begging the angel. “How long have you been waiting to make that pun? How many times have you done this hoping for that opportunity?”

Aziraphale checked the clock and thought for a moment. “Well, ever since hearing the word, I’ve always thought it would be clever and amusing. Thinking of it when giving out my human alias at the Hundred Guineas Club always made me smile and giggle a bit. But if you are looking for specifics as to when I decided to attempt the pun myself … One year, three months, three weeks, four days, seventeen hour, six minutes and twenty-eight seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I apologize for everything. The image of Aziraphale saying it, and wiggling came zinging through my head as I was driving home from dropping the kids at school and then after I stopped groaning, it just wrote itself. I hope you got an amazing groan out of it. :)


End file.
